The Others
by dinohannah
Summary: Aladdin, the djinn, and Ren Gyokuen weren't the only beings who crossed over from Solomon's world. There was a group that came over and they were far different than anything Kou, Reim, Sindria, and every other country for that matter, had ever seen before. Their job is to watch over Aladdin, help Sinbad into power, and balance the darkness and light in the world.


" _It's time to return…" Three figures whispered as they emerged from darkened alleyways of a city which greatly resembled a Chinese city in the olden days._

 _The first figure emerged from a deep well in the ground. It was a male teen with hair as black as night, tied into a bobbed braid, and he stared up into the star littered night sky. His deep pools of blue glowed and had black slits for pupils. He was dressed in a white uniform with a black swirly design on his right shoulder. Black dragonhide boots completed his look._

 _The second figure stepped out from the shadows of the Palace Gardens. It was another male teen. His short, dark blue hair created a contrast with his white uniform and matching blue colored cat ears flicked back and forth. A single, golden eye with a black slit pupil tracked every little movement in the garden. The teen's right eye was no longer operable and a thin scar sliced down the pale, closed eyelid. He had a matching bushy, blue tail that flicked once every few minutes and he was barefoot._

 _The third and final figure tucked himself away in a corner of the palace throne room. It was another male teen and his shoulder length, fire red hair swayed in the small breeze that wafted into the grand room. His bright, serpentine, purple eyes glowed in the faint light as he took in the festivities of this particular royal family. His pristine white uniform was a stark contrast to the dark red wall he was leaning against. It really wasn't all that surprising they wouldn't notice him. If he wanted them to, they would have seen him._

" _It's time to return…" A lone figure whispered._

 _This figure stood on the outermost edge of a coliseum as it took in the battle. It was a male teen with long red hair and one piercing serpentine eye; the other green eye was simply not in his head anymore and the whole eyeball was surgically removed his head a long time ago. His white uniform enhanced his looks as he lounged, lazily on the edge as he regarded the fight with disdain and boredom._

" _It's time to return…" Two figures repeated._

 _They sat together, watching a young, yellow-haired child fight over a small white flag with a dark brown, haired, dreadlock child. They watched on with amusement clearly on their faces and as they sat tall and proud on the roof of one of the buildings._

 _The first had the same yellow hair the first child did. His serpentine, pearl white eyes tracked the childrens' movement with obvious amusement in his eyes and a smile on his face. He wore no shirt but he did wear a pair of white jeans with a golden chain holding them up as a belt. A large, black tribal tattoo decorated his right pectoral muscles on his chest and a large heavily decorated scythe was tucked underneath his arm with the concaved side of the blade facing him._

 _The second and last figure had the same dark brown hair the other child did but without the dreadlocks. He too had a look of delight and amusement on his face as he watched the two kids fight over the flag. His serpentine, ruby red eyes took in everything and more. Unlike his companion, he had more clothing on and was dressed in a white uniform._

" _It's time to return…" A lone male teen whispered._

 _This figure was blond with serpentine yellow eyes. He was dressed in a white uniform as he sat on top of a snowy mountain. A small pipe was in his mouth and every so often, he would blow a smoke ring._

" _It's time to return…" Three figures whispered._

 _They stood on top of a couple of very large towers as magicians flew around them, this way and that but not once did those magic users notice the group of three, who, would stand out in a very large crowd._

 _The first was a blonde haired teen with silver-grey eyes. He was dressed in a white uniform and three small metal balls were spinning around in his hand. He wore white combat boots and a lazy smirk was on his face with a matching glint in his eyes._

 _The second and third looked the exact same. Once glance at them and you could tell they were twins. They both had silver-white hair with darkened, tanned complexion and they were dressed in the same uniform the blonde wore. They both had the same matching smirks on their faces as they watched the magicians scurry about on their brooms and other magical devices._

" _It's time to return…" A lone figure whispered among the cries and moans of pain from a heavily pregnant woman who just went into labour._

 _The man - for surely it was a man if his voice way anything to go by - was dressed in a pearl white uniform and his blackened eyes - they were all black and none of the whites could be seen - held warmth despite his cold exterior. His long purple hair swayed in the soft breeze that swirled around the room._

 _The young child gave a loud screech as soon as he was out but he quieted right after his scream just to stare at the purple haired man hiding away in the rafters of the broken down house. Then there was a disturbance in the rukh. A dormant volcano erupted, storms swarmed the harbours, and there were other natural disasters._

 _The newborn merely stared up at the man and he opened his mouth to announce his appraisal and gift to the child._

" _Away in a manger, no crib for his bed, the little King Sinbad laid down his sweet head. The stars in the bright sky looked down where He lay. The little King Sinbad asleep on the hay. The cattle are lowing the poor Baby wakes but little King Sinbad no crying He makes. I love Thee, King Sinbad look down from the sky and stay by my side,'til morning is nigh. Be near me, King Sinbad, I ask Thee to stay. Close by me forever and love me I pray. Bless all the dear children in Thy tender care and take us to heaven to live with Thee there_ _." He sung. The man smiled at the child and the newborn opened his mouth wide in a toothless grin._

" _IT'S TIME TO RETURN!" They all cried into the night air and they all disappeared into the wind, never to be seen until the one they pledged their loyalty to would return to their side._


End file.
